Falling to the Depths
by SamDean9189
Summary: This time, Sam and Dean may have chosen the wrong hunt. It takes one wrong move, 24 hours, one brother fighting death, and the other trying desperately to save him, before things spiral out of control.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own supernatural so do not hunt us down and kill us for writing this. :)

It was raining. Again. With each drop Sam felt himself growing more and more crazy as he stared longingly out the window, his laptop open but the screen saver on. They'd only been in Washington for a couple of days, but honestly, the rain was terrible."I don't remember the last time I wasn't wet," Sam grumbled as he turned to his brother, "And _don't_ make that dirty, it's too easy."

_That's because you haven't gotten laid in a long time... only in your dreams Sammy boy. _Dean thought to himself with a sly smirk and tried to hold in a laugh unsuccessfully. "No comment…" He said as he bit his lower lip. Dean sat on the bed reassembling his guns which seemed to be a hobby as of lately and a cure for his boredom. "Its Washington. What do you expect. There'll be rain a lot of the time here. Damn boring state deserves the rain." Dean sighed and looked at Sam. "Anything new?"

Sam turned back to his computer, stifling a yawn. "Umm, maybe," Sam replied before clicking on the link to the newspaper he was searching on, "It's not exactly a solid lead, though…"Bringing the laptop over to the bed where Dean was sitting, Sam sat down and his weight on the bed sent all of the gun parts spread out on the bed to the floor. Sam looked down and shrugged. "Oh, was that me? Sorry," he said with a small, mischievous grin. Sometimes being a pain in the ass was kind of fun, "Okay so, this newspaper I've been reading from here says that these locals lately have been going crazy. And not just like, 'hey look that tree is talking to me' crazy, but I mean to the point of animalistic maulings. It was happening more and more, every day I searched and the paper had at least two more killings until the articles just stopped all together. Nothing going in or out of this town... almost as if it's been deserted."

_I just assembled most of those you_ "bitch," he said to Sam as he moved to the bed and knocked down some of the gun pieces. "Ah.. Sounds like Croatoan all over again, huh? Dammit, I so missed that place," he said sarcastically. "I take it that we gotta head back out... in that." He sighed. "Damn I hate rain."

Sam made a face towards the window and looked back towards Dean. "Guess so…" he sighed as he started packing up his duffle bag along with Dean's. Sometimes Sam felt more like a house maid than a brother. "We've got a little bit of driving to do today, who knows, maybe we'll actually get out of the rain," Sam said, tossing Dean his bag as he shrugged his coat on over his shoulders, "It's the next state over in Resser, Oregon."

"Well then. Guess we should head out." He looked to Sam who was packing his bag as well and brushed off his leg. "We as in you mean me. I do the driving." He smirked. Dean caught his bag and set it on the bed so he could put his coat on. "Resser, Oregon... gotcha. I do hope we get out of this damn rain. Gets my mood down."

Sam smirked a little bit as he made his way out the motel room door. "You know what's real funny about packing up the bags? You find the most interesting things," Sam said as he held up the keys to the Impala, dangling them a little before stepping outside into the rain and laughing.He saw the frustrated look on Dean's face and a grin lit up his own. This was what boredom did to the younger sibling.

"Sam, hand me my keys". He said with an irritated tone in his voice. Dean went to reach for the keys only to find Sam move them away from him. "Very funny Sam. Now hand me the keys." Dean went to reach again and Sam moved his hand away. Dean sighed and eagle-clawed Sam in the side to get his keys back. "Now. We can go." He took his bag and head toward the impala and muttered "bitch" as he 'accidentally' bumped into Sam.

Sam just smirked and retorted with Jerk, as Dean finally got the keys and Dean's irritation got the best of him as he bumped into Sam. Sam decided to ignore it just this once and got into the passenger's side of the Impala, that amused smirk still in place. Sam usually wasn't this energetic or annoying, but they had been cooped up in that small motel room for two days now and Sam had felt like he was going to die of boredom pretty soon if he didn't find something to do.Now they had something to do and the familiar rumble of the Impala speeding down the highway was taking them there.

"You are pretty childish, you know that right?" Dean asked Sam as they headed down the road. "You and boredom don't work well either. Need to find something more productive Sammy. Meet a girl at a bar or something." He smirked, That could end _all_ of your troubles."

Sam just shrugged in his seat. "Meet a girl in a bar? No Dean, that would end all _your_ troubles. I don't go for sleazy." Sam dug out the map and traced out a path for them to follow."It shouldn't take too long for us to get there," Sam said, effectively changing the subject. He spent the next couple of hours giving Dean directions and then falling asleep, his head resting against the window. Before long, they'd arrived in Oregon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam startled awake, jumping as he hit his head on the top of the Impala and winced. "Damnit", he mumbled rubbing at the mop of hair. He looked over to see his brother's self satisfied smirk and Sam turned the music down. "We're here?" he confirmed as he looked out the window and knew the answer. There was nothing. Nobody in sight. It was all a little bit... creepy.

Sam opened up the door to the Impala. They were parked outside of an abandoned motel and Sam looked to Dean. "I don't even know where to start," Sam said, his voice sounding more freaked than he would have liked it to.

"Well this is... new." Dean said as he parked his car into the parking lot. Dean opened his door and pulled his key from the ignition and got out of the car. He went to his trunk and pulled both his weapon bag and his duffel bag and tossed Sam his bag. "C'mon Sam. You're not afraid of this place are you?" He asked with a slight smirk. "It'll just be like living in one of those movies you were terrified of when we were kids."

Sam caught his bag and glared back at Dean. "Dean, I was eight years old, what do you expect?" he said, rolling his eyes as he moved towards the empty building, "And no, I'm not scared. It's just weird, you know? There's nobody here…"

Walking into the motel lobby, Sam shrugged, "Well, guess we room for free today. "

"Guess so," Dean said, "Best things in life are free." Dean chuckled wondering if Sam would add something to that comment. Dean entered the motel lobby and went behind the counter and took room 14's key. He looked to Sam who still seem paranoid.

"I don't know about you but this place is starting to freak me out a bit. Nothing like a little zombie movie or two. Or maybe Resident Evil or something like that. I can be Chris and you can be that sissy chick who plays the piano."

Sam chuckled slightly and they entered one of the rooms, using the key Dean had taken from behind the desk. Sam opened his mouth to say something but then shut it again, "No, still too easy."

Rolling his eyes again, Sam watched Dean set his bag down on the bed, when Sam realized that there was only one bed.

"You got us a single, you doofus," Sam snapped, "Where am I supposed to sleep, on the floor?" Before Dean could answer Sam picked up his bag and grabbed the key, walking back to the lobby to exchange it for a different one.

The silence was eerie, seeing as he didn't have Dean talking to him anymore, since he'd left him back in the room. Walking behind the desk, Sam grabbed the key when he heard a crash from behind him. Sam whirled around, only to be knocked off his feet as the key in his hand skid across the floor.

A man pinned him to the ground, snarling in his face. Sam used his arms to try and push the man up and away from him, but he was strong; inhumanly strong and one punch from him left Sam reeling. Sam struggled against the man's weight, who seemed to be trying to make him into a meal.

"Dean!" Sam called, as the man came closer and closer to biting into him, "DEAN!"

"Damn right," he said with a smirk but it was wiped clean when Sam left to go get a different key. "Ruining all the fun.." he mumbled to himself. "Nag nag nag. Complain complain complain…" he said to himself in a mocking tone.

Dean opened his duffel bag full of weapons and turned his should for a second but then sighed and sat on the bed. He heard a crash from downstairs and just when he was going to get up, the closet door swung wide open and a man sprawled out at Dean. "What the--" he said aloud and the man, who seemed to be in his early forties, ran at dean full speed.

"KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW!" he hollered to Sam. Dean's head was banged into the wall by the man and Dean kicked him out of the way. The man didn't give up and went for dean's ankles and bit him. Dean winced in pain. "SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Dean hollered and reached for his gun and took one shot to the guys head, ending it.

Dean kicked him and then ran down the stairs and jumped, missing several of the steps. He kicked the bastard off of Sam and took one shot at the madman right between the eyes. Dean bent over out of breath and sighed. "You alright?" he asked Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam heard Dean call back that he was in a bind and Sam started panicking his heart beating rapidly in his chest as the man seemed to grow more restless. He growled and snarled, clamping his teeth as Sam's arms shook from trying to keep him off of him.

Sam's arms ended up buckling under the pressure and the man gave a ferocious snarl and leaned down to take a bite when a gun shot went off and the man slumped backwards.

Looking up to Dean from where Sam lay on the floor, he blinked a couple times, trying to get his breathing under control. He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah," Sam said quietly picking himself up off the floor, "'M okay... You?"

Before Dean could answer Sam noticed the blood. "Dean your leg is bleeding," Sam exclaimed as he leaned down to inspect the damage, "What happened?"

Dean walked to Sam and helped him stand up. Sam asked what happened to his leg. "What? this thing?" Dean scoffed. "Its nothing... nothing... but... a nip. That's it. C'mon lets get upstairs. Got the key right?" Dean moved his leg away from Sam and turned towards the stairs.

Dean headed back up the stairs as if nothing had phased him. He grabbed his bags and met Sam back in the hall.

Sam frowned a bit but followed Dean nonetheless leaving it alone. They made it into the room which this time had two beds and he set his bag down. "Those people down there... What could have made them like that?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. Sam knew that the reason nobody was in town anymore was because of monsters like the ones they'd just encountered.

But what caused it? And how could they stop it?

"Have absolutely no idea." Dean frowned. Once they were inside the new room, Dean immediately walked into the bathroom to check out the bit. "Obviously its some type of virus. This place is just freaky. There is absolutely no "living" person around here. Well they're living just not _normal_." Dean grabbed a fresh washcloth and turned on the tub to warm water as he began to clean at the wound. There was a two inch bite mark that went pretty deep into his leg. He winced as he cleaned at it. "Shit," he muttered to himself. Dean found a rag and wrapped it around his leg to stop the bleeding.

Sam felt his blood run cold when what Dean said actually made sense. _Its nothing... nothing... but... a nip._ He didn't want to startle his brother, but if Dean had gotten bit by that thing... Sam shook his head. He'd worry about that after Dean wasn't bleeding to death. Sam went into the bathroom as well, the first aid kit in his hand.

When Dean glanced up at him, Sam held out the kit. "Stitches," he managed to say, "You- you're gonna need stitches." _Pull yourself together, Sam,_ his inner voice told him, _You can figure this out._

"Got anything to drink with that?" He asked Sam as he saw the first aid kit. "Sam, what's going on in that head of yours? You look like your extremely concentrated and all." Dean sighed. "I'll be alright. Really." he said trying to convince Sam that he surely would be alright but in the back of Dean's mind, he had a feeling he could turn into one of those things. "Sam, you willing to run downstairs quickly to see if you can find some alcohol or something? Something to numb the stitching pain."

"Nothing's going on in my head," Sam replied and then thought about that statement for a second, "Well I mean, there is something going on in my head but nothing out of the ordinary…"

"Drink?" Sam repeated, absently and then shook his head, "Oh yeah. Drink. Um, I'll be right back." Sam set the first aid kit down on the floor and exited the room. He grabbed his gun off the desk and tucked it into the waist of his jeans.

Sam didn't believe his brother for a second. But he'd let Dean play his 'I'm fine' card for now. He walked into the back room and searched through cabinets until he found a bottle of whiskey. "That should do the trick," Sam commented to himself before making his way back up to the room.

Dean sighed and held onto his gun while Sam went downstairs. Things were getting crazy already but Dean would still try to stay tough during this whole situation. Whatever was taking over his body, dean would try not to let get to him but that was highly doubtful. There was no cure for this virus that he had heard of yet but there could always be change.

Dean closed his eyes then heard footsteps and pulled his gun out and kept it aimed towards the door, finger on the trigger. He heard the footsteps enter the room and come towards the door. Then Sammy entered it and he put his gun on the floor. Dean saw the whiskey bottle and Sam handed it to him. Dean pulled the cap from it and took a heavy drink from it. Only a couple of drinks of whiskey would do the trick and he'd be drunk. Dean closed his eyes tightly and took one more drink. He waited for a minute or two and could feel the affects of the Whiskey. "'right Sammy boy. Lace me up."

Sam began to stitch up his brother up and winced in sympathy as the needle cut through the flesh. "Sorry Dean, I'm almost done," Sam said as he finished up and cleaned and bandaged the wound. He took in Dean's pale complexion, his brother truly looked awful and he didn't think it was just from the stitches.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked, "Maybe you should lay down."

__

Dean, you okay? Maybe you should lay down.

Dean shook his head. "Hunh?" He asked when Sam asked if he was okay. "Yeah. Jus a li-uhl w-w-woozy. Ah swear Saaam. Yah ash meh agan…". Dean said with slurred words. The whiskey definitely had gotten to him. He reached for it again and took another drink. The bottle slid out of Dean's hand and broke in the tub. Dean chuckled looking at the liquor go down the drain. He seemed entranced by it and then turned his head to look back at Sam. "Sam? If ahhhneethan 's gun happin to meh... ya-ya-ya hafta shoo meh."

Sam frowned a little and glanced at the amber liquid draining down the tub. Shoot him? Shoot Dean? No fucking way. "No... Dean don't... don't say that. No, you're fine," Sam lied as he helped his brother off the floor, "You just need some rest. Come on."

Helping Dean to his bed, Sam felt a terrible sense of foreboding as Dean shivered even under two blankets. "Please be okay, Dean," Sam said, more to himself as he pulled out his laptop. It seemed these days, that no matter what, something was after his brother, and Sam was destined to be alone.

Dean stared at the tub and chuckled and made a gun shot sound. He formed his fingers to look like a gun. "Saaam. Youuu haf tuh. Puhlease." He said sounding like a child when he spoke. Sam helped Dean to the bed but Dean shrugged his shoulder, getting Sam's hand off it. Dean stumbled to the bed and Sam helped underneath the covers.

He quickly dozed to sleep off to sleep but his body tensed up under the covers and was shivering even underneath the two layers. His body was changing slowly.

Sam looked over at Dean who had fallen into a sleep and Sam rubbed at his eyes. "I wont do it, Dean, I wont send you to the place I've worked so hard to save you from already," Sam said as the fear that wormed its way into his stomach made its presence known. It was the same ache he felt every time he thought about Dean and his damn deal.

Sam stayed up most of the night, scouring the internet for anything that might help him with Dean's condition, but he came up empty handed. He'd even called Bobby at an unreasonably late hour and Bobby said he'd keep an eye out, but wasn't making any promises.

He ended up falling asleep at the desk he was seated at, his body hunched over the laptop, face down on the wood desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up sweating like crazy but not from being hot... from being cold. It was the weirdest feeling in the world to sweat from being cold but this was true in Dean's case. His head was pounding, most likely from the whiskey. Dean looked over and found Sam asleep at the small desk and he sighed. _Research_, he thought to himself.

Dean slid out of bed and limped slowly to the bath room. He bent down over the sink and turned on the water and splashed some in his face. When Dean looked back in the mirror, he had dark circles under his eyes and his face didn't have the usual tone to it. He seemed to be pale and a couple veins were more visible in his neck and biceps. Dean groaned and bit his lower lip and in a spurt of energy, punched the mirror. Dean snapped himself out of it. "Dammit." Was he giving in already or were the symptoms showing more and more?

Sam would be sure to wake up from the mirror being broken and when Sam came into the bathroom, surprised by everything, Dean's body was trembling and he didn't even know it.

Sam startled awake and before he was even fully awake was on his feet. "Dean?" he called as he made his way into the bathroom and blinked rapidly trying to clear his vision. "What happened in here?" Although Sam could already see from the blood on his brother's knucles and the glass shattered all around them.

Dean... Sam approached his brother timidly, noticing the tremble in his body. Sam reached out and touched Dean's arm, to try and get Dean to look at him. When he did, he drew it back almost immediatly. Dean's skin was icy cold to the touch and it was in that instant that Sam took in his appearance.

His face was gaunt, pale, his skin clammy and obviously cold. "Dean, you're freezing," Sam said, his worry evident in his voice.

"No shit einstein. Got any more brilliant theories?" He said with irritation in his voice. His knuckes were numb from punching the mirror and he knew that they were bleeding but he didn't care.

"This... this virus. I'm going to be one of those undead sonofabitches." Dean furrowed his brows as he looked to Sam. "Goddammit. Never get any breaks do we?"

Sam's eyebrows knit together and he couldn't stop the slight shake in his voice when he responded. "No, you're not, I'll fix this," Sam said with a firm finality. Sam didn't stop, not even for a second as he geared up and looked to Dean.

"There's no way I'm gonna let you go like this, Dean, no way," Sam said, anger clouding how terrified he really was. "Some one or something's gotta be behind this. I find the answer, I find a cure."

Dean looked to Sam. "Sam you said that about this deal that I'm in. Now you say there's a cure. Sam, I'm going to turn into one of those things. Admit it. You. Are. Going. To. Have. To. Kill. Me. When. I. Change." Dean had an angry look on his face when he spoke to sam.

"Not everything can be fixed Sammy. You're not a magician. You can't go presto chango and then everything is normal again. Things don't always work like that."

Sam slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the drywall slightly. "I still have time! You still have time!" Sam yelled, refusing to give up, "Go ahead. Stay here and have your pity party, just don't invite me. In the mean time, I'll look for a cure for you, and I will find one."

Sam was pacing the motel room floor and turned back to look at Dean, "I can't believe you, Dean. How can you do this, just give up on yourself. You expect me to sit here and watch while you lay down and die? Well fuck you. I refuse." Sam's anger had upped to an entirely new level and he was seeing red.

Dean glared at Sam and walked into the other room, purposely bumping into sam. "Fine! Refuse. See if I give a damn, sam." He walked ot the window and looked outside, anger written across his face and could see several people slumping when they were walking. He turned back to Sam. "I guess that's jsut how I am. I always give up huh Sammy?" He walked to the bed and grabbed several guns and then walked out of the room. "You want to be a main course then have your ass stay in this room. But I am going to go out and fight these bastards if its the last thing i do."

The words stung, and Sam could see he'd pressed too hard. Sam growled in anger and picked up his gun. At the look on Dean's face when he realized Sam had followed, the younger brother sighed. "You're a stubborn, fucking idiot Dean, Sam said, But I'm not going to let you go out and fight these things on your own."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sighed. "Bout time. You know I'm stubborn yet you put up with me..." Dean walked down the stairs slowly with Sam and out the back door of the building and he could see the people slumping more. "God I swear. We get out of this thing alive, you're getting your ass kicked."

Sam glanced to Dean, "Back atcha". They walked down and out the back doors of the building and opened the doors. The sound alerted whatever the creatures that used to be humans where, and all eyes were on them.

Sam swallowed instinctively closing his hand tighter over his gun as the creatures' faces seemed to light up at the site of the two. "Show time," Sam whispered.

Dean smirked. "You betcha." He gripped tight of both guns, one in each hand as the creatures stood upright and just stood there. "Why are they just standing there?" He whispered but still kept his eyes on the damn things. "Swear this is just like being in resident evil…"

Dean stood his ground and waited for a moment to see what would happen and he slid his foot slowly and the three creatures ran towards them at amazing speed.

"You had to!" Sam yelled as the creatures raced towards them, shrieking horrible sounds. Sam jumped out of the way, raised his gun and took a shot at the one heading towards him. The bullet hit the man between the eyes and he slumped backwards.

Another had followed shortly behind him and the two more shots were fired before that one fell to the floor as well. Sam didn't see the one come up from behind him, and before he reacted, tackled Sam to the ground. Another creature ran forward, both of them scratching and pulling at the fallen Winchester, both of them wanting to claim him as their next meal.

The gun had fallen out of Sam's hands and Sam reached quickly to retrieve it, firing the first thing off of him, hitting it in the chest and doing the same to the second.

Dean had managed to dodge one of the things as it came running at him full speed but found that he was tackled by another one that he hadn't seen before. Dean groaned and it tried to bite at his chest. Dean glared at the thing and kicked it off of him but it had flown at least ten feet away. _What the hell?_ he thought to himself, confused at what was going on with him.

Dean saw two creatures come at Sam and have him on the ground, scratching at him. Dean saw Sam shoot at the first one. "The head SAM! THE HEAD!" he yelled to him. Dean saw the first thing that had attacked himself and start charging back at him and he took a shot at it between the eyes, it slumping over. The ones that Sam had on him were stunned for a moment from the hit but continued to go at Sam. Dean shot both of them at precise locations and then sat on the ground out of breath. "Shoot it in the head Sam or else they're never going to die…"

Sam sat up from where he'd been tackled to the floor, but made no move to get up. Honestly, while he wasn't being chewed on, looking around he almost felt bad. These people had all been good people once. They all must have gotten bit and ended up like Dean was going to-

Sam stopped his train of thought. Bad, bad thought process. Sam looked at Dean. The adrenaline from the fight had worn off and he looked even worse than before. _Gotta find something,_ Sam thought to himself, but stayed where he was for the moment, needing a second to breath.

"Sam, stop it." Dean said in an assertive, tired out voice. "You think too much your brain's going to explode." Dean frowned. "New tactic. Don't move unless necessary. I moved. My fault. But, I'm superman." He said with a light chuckle to Sam.

Dean sighed, he discovered something new which would be the next step to him turning, he had incredible strength. Something Dean didn't really expect until it happened.

However, although dean tried to stay strong, deep inside he was terrified.

Sam scoffed and turned his gun over in his hands a few times. "I thought you were batman," Sam mumbled before getting up off the ground and looking around. Dean gave him a look, which clearly said, "I thought I told you not to move, dumbass."

And Sam smirked and shrugged, "Gotta move to save your ass."

"So…" dean said with disappointment in his voice. "Why you gotta rain on my parade Sammy. Call me... su-su-superbat." Dean smirked and stood up. "Why do you have to save my ass. I'm supposed to be doing that for you Sammy."

Dean walked back inside the motel into the main entrance. "So think we should board up this shithole? "

"Superbat... catchy. Anyways, I'm not the one who's infected with some freaky virus," Sam said matter of factly, "So it's my turn to save you."

"Not until we know we have some other place to stay," Sam replied, his eyes searching for the Impala, "We might as well get back on the road for a bit, scour the town."

Dean sighed, "And face more of this place? Damn I guess so. I think this is the least populated area of the town so once we hit the major spot, be prepared for the worst Sam. Never know what can happen here." Dean said seriously to Sam and headed up the stairs to get the bags. He tossed Sam the bag and headed out the front door.

"Well we can't just leave this thing to spread even further, we have to figure out what's going on," Sam said catching his bag and throwing it into the backseat, "And fix it."

He smirked and seated himself in the passenger's side of the Impala, "I'm already prepared for the worst, Dean. They try and bite, we shoot 'em in the head, and then they're dead. How hard can it be."

Dean chuckled, "Well hello Shakespeare…" he said sarcastically to Sam. "Got a job, just as usual. But the minute I try to bite you Sam, shoot me." He said in a serious tone, "And don't whatever me either. I'm serious about this. Can't have you get infected too."

"We have a job. That's that and we have to finish it. Even if I'm not here you have to carry on Sammy. "

Sam sighed and was about to come back with a smart ass comment before he just shut his mouth. "Fine," Sam lied, to appease his brother. He knew he could figure this out, he just needed Dean to hold on. "Now, come on, you said it yourself we've got a job to do, Sam said, motioning for Dean to get in."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean unlocked the car door and sat down for a moment, his hand not even touching the steering wheel. He sighed and looked out the window. Best to figure out what was wrong with him before he truly was infected. Dean put his key in the ignition and started his baby up. He smiled listening to the purr of his baby and then drove out of othe parking lot and around the town. "How many do you think are infected already here?"

Sam shook his head as he looked out the window. "I haven't seen one person that isn't infected..." Sam said, "And it seems to be spreading, did you notice?" The further they drove, the more deserted land they discovered. It was as if these people were just dissapearing, but they knew better. They were waiting for an opportunity to spring up.

The boys drove for a while, Sam had his laptop open in the car, and still hadn't found anything on any type of demonic virus. He checked his phone. Again. And still Bobby had not called with any news.

Sam cursed to himself and slammed the laptop closed. Then he quickly opened it back up to make sure he didn't break it. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw a young girl crouched down beside the rubble of a burned down house.

"Dean stop the car!" Sam said suddenly. The girl looked like she was crying, she couldn't have been older then twelve.

Dean drove through the town and it gave him the chills just looking at the place. The land was bare except for the rubles of houses and only a few buildings were standing up but even those were ominous.

Dean continued driving and as he went past a house that was in rubble, a small girl was crouched down near an ashen house. Dean quickly was surprised when sam yelled at him and he hit the breaks. Dean bit his lower lip but wasn't too sure if this was the smartest of htings but she was an innocent so he couldn't leave her behind. Dean kept the car still running but opened his door and Sam did the same as well.

Dean had his gun in his coat pocket just in case if something should happen and he and Sam approached the girl.

Sam opened his door. Maybe she was a survivor, they could save her, help her. He walked over to her, could hear her small whimpers of pain and fear.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and the girl stilled. "Hey," his voice was gentle, "It's okay, we're here to help." The girl turned her head ever so slightly and raised herself up from her crouched position.

She turned around and hissed, which was apparently some kind of signal as soon dozens of the infected people came out from where they were hiding. A trap, it had been a trap...

"Oh no," was all Sam could think to say, as him and his brother were surrounded.

"Sam--" Dean cocked his head to the side and then stood his ground as Sam approached the little girl still keeping the gun out. He sighed wondering if something was going to happen and then the little girl stood up and hissed. Dean jumped. "Son of a bitch!" he said aloud with surprise.

Within seconds, a huge group of people was surrounding them. He looked to Sam. "What to suggest we do _now_, Sam?" He said with annoyance. Dean's heart was racing fast as he looked to the huge huddle around them. If they did anything swift, they'd be attacked. "Got any fucking smart ideas at all?"

Sam looked to Dean, an apology clearly written in his features. The little girl was at the head of the group, they were surrounded on all sides, however. The circle was closing in on them.

_What to suggest we do now, Sam? Got any fucking smart ideas at all? _

Sam swallowed his fingers on the trigger of the gun. "Run fast?" Sam whispered, knowing that now wasn't the time for smart ass comments, but he was all out of ideas.

Dean would've laughed at that comment but it was the only thing that he could think of as well. It was too many people to try to shoot at all at once and they'd be vulnerable. "Sam, get ready. Run as fast as you can to the car."

Dean's hands were shaking from the adreneline rush and he really wanted to be out of this place asap. "We can't just stand here forever we need to go. Try to find a different place to be at. Somewhere where we can prepare. I don't care how damn well you think we can save these people." Dean held onto the gun steadily, "Don't want to die here. Not now. Not fucking ever."

Dean looked to Sam and smirked. Suddenly, Dean burst through the rest of the group and managed to break through and yelled to Sam. "GET IN THE CAR NOW SAM!" He hollared as he ran the opposite way towards one of the abandoned churches.

Sam nodded his head when Dean told him to get ready to run. He thought Dean was going run with him so he readied himself, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Then, Dean burst through the group, running the opposite direction and Sam felt his stomach plummet to the floor.

"DEAN, NO!" Sam shouted in terror as the things started running after his brother, but a few of them set their sites on him and Sam had no choice but to run. He made it to the car, scrambling to get the door open. He jammed the key in the ignition and didn't care who was in his way as he gunned it towards the direction Dean had run. All Sam knew was that every last one of those sonsofbitches under his tires deserved what they had coming to them.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean had at least seven of those damned infected bitches following after him and surprisingly, Dean wasn't tired at all. He thought to himself Sammy better drive away from here, but knew that wouldn't happen because Sam was just as stubborn as he was.

Dean grabbed his gun and placed it under his arm, it facing the other things as he began to shoot. His senses were more keen and therefore he aimed easily without even looking. Five were shot down and then he heard the roar of the impala coming behind

He could hear wicked shrieks from others and that when something had hit him. Dean's head was spinning but he held off the pain. Dean ran several more blocks until he was away from the mob that dwindled down. Dean stopped urnning and Sam pulled over quickly and Dean hopped inside and closed the door.

Sam looked to him. "Yes. I'm a fucking idiot. No commenting back Sam."

Sam grit his teeth together and floored it, the Impala driving well over 90 mph."Idiocy doesn't even begin to cover it, Dean. Insane, suicidally reckless, now that sounds more like what I would have said!" Sam yelled as his eyes bounced to Dean and then back to the road, "God, I can't even-" Sam let out a frustrated growl and slammed his fist onto the steering wheel, honking the horn in the process.

If Dean knew Sam as well as he thought he did, saying something at the moment would have been more suicidal than running into those infected people.

If Dean knew Sam as well as he thought he did, saying something at the moment would have been more suicidal than running into those infected people.

Dean knew Sam was angry and pissed at him but it was better than being killed without a moment's notice. Dean clenched his fists and then suddenly there was a sharp pain in his stomach. Dean groaned in pain, his arms around his stomach and he grit his teeth. Dean bent forward in the passenger seat. "Sam--" he said in major pain. "Find some... where to stop." Dean needed to get out of the car and lay down. The pain was intense and as sharp as ever. It felt like his insides were being torn and pulled at.

As Sam drove, his anger subsided a little and was replaced with the now constant worry over his brother. He wondered how long Dean had until he turned into one of those things.

Sam heard his brother's voice. Dean was in pain. Dean? Sam's voice was scared, worried. He looked around, they were literally in the middle of nowhere out on the road and who knew what else was out there. Sam stopped the car and opened the door, willing to risk it to ease Dean's pain.

He watched his brother try to fight it and Sam opened the passenger's side door. Sam didn't know what to do, he couldn't help him which hurt a lot.

"Dean... come on, let's get you into the backseat so at least you can lay down," Sam said, not planning on even moving the car for a while. He just wanted to give his brother some time to rest.

"No Sam." He said as he fought back the pains. Keep driving. He detested against Sam and when Sam stepped back to try to get Dean to sit in the back, Dean just closed the door again. "Drive Sam." He said as he bit his lower lip. "Sleeping is only just going to make it worse." Dean took a deep breath and sat up and then for a few seconds, things seemed fine. Dean smiled with pain in his eyes but then he groaned again and opened the door. Dean rolled to the ground groaning in pain and began coughing continuously. "SAMMY!"

Sam was about to open the door back up and protest when the door swung open on its own and Dean was on the ground. Sam watched as Dean began coughing violently and he screamed his name.

Running over to Dean, Sam put a hand on his back, not knowing how to help. He couldn't offer any words of comfort because things looked pretty damn bad.

Dean felt Sam's hand on his back but it wasn't helping at all. He felt his back tense up and then there was a creepy crawling feeling in his back and then it looked as if insects were crawling underneath his skin. Dean groaned and then the sensation stop after about two minutes or so.

Dean had coughed the whole entire time but things seemed to stop after five minutes passed. Dean was out of breath and in pain all over. He sat back up and sat against the tire of his car. He looked at Sam, his complexition even worse and he looked flushed. His eyes were pale and his face was sunken in a bit.

He looked to Sam with a lifeless expression on his face. "Sam, we have to find a place. Somewhere. They're regathering again..." He glanced at the sky and then back at Sam. No emotion could be seen in his eyes and his voice was raspy and had a wicked tone to it. "I can hear them..." Surely all Sam would hear was silence but Dean could hear from a mile away what was going on. "And theres more..."

Sam watched unable to do anything as his brother's own body attacked him, it seemed. The fives minutes it went on for seemed like an eternity until it finally let up. His fear for Dean was amping up to ten times its normal capacity and when Dean gave him a warning that they needed to get a move on, Sam didn't question it.

Sam made a move to help Dean back into the car. "Maybe... we should just keep moving," Sam suggested quietly as he started to drive. He was trying not to sound scared, which in turn made him sound weak, which was always something that was frowned upon in the Winchester family.

"Sam..." He frowned as he was helped into the car. Sam went back into the car. Dean looked to Sam and seemed as if nothing was phasing him at all. "Three minutes Sam. Find a damn place for us to go into. Weapons. Anything." He looked anguished and upset. "We cannot make it in time out of here. Please. Just do this last thing for me."

"Dean was serious to Sam. You don't find a place, we both are going to die. Whether you like it or not now GO!" Dean glared at Sam and held strength in his voice even though he was deteriorating right in front of his brother.

Sam drove, his knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on the steering wheel. He kept glancing over to Dean, each time, Dean seemed more and more far gone, no matter how strong his voice was.

He drove until he found an old abandoned warehouse. "_How cliche,"_ Sam thought but pulled off into it. It didn't matter, it was somewhere to stop, regroup, keep them safe until they had a chance to figure things out.

He parked the car and looked over at Dean, wordlessly. "Come on," Sam said, his voice dull. He wished they'd never taken this damn hunt in the first place. Everything was falling apart in front of them, and Sam didn't know how to handle it.

Dean chuckled lightly, "This town is shit. What do you expect?" Even thought Dean was weakening as minutes passed, hes still kept his sense of humor. Sam helped Dean out of the car and Dean went to the back end to grab a hand full of weapons and a ton of bozes of bullets.

Once inside, Dean found a set of stairs in the back of the warehouse and walked up them. "No one's inside Sam. We're safe for now. C'mon. Only place they dare not enter. Don't ask me why."

Dean sighed and sat down on the cold floor, his feet dangling over the edge and relaxed his arms against the sturdy railing.

Shrugging, just glad that the freaks weren't around, Sam followed Dean into the warehouse. It was ominous and cold, but Sam wasn't complaining.

Sam sat down next to his brother his longer legs dangling precariously off the edge as well. Sam reloaded his gun and checked another one, in case he should need it. It was fully loaded. With nothing left to do but wait, he sighed and put his head in his arms.


End file.
